Benjamin Sisko
:Kapitán Benjamin Lafayette Sisko (ztvárnil ho Avery Brooks) byl známým důstojníkem Hvězdné flotily. Jeho nejvýznamějším kariérním počinem bylo zcela jistě semileté přidělení na post velícího důstojníka stanice Deep Space 9 v Bajorském sektoru. Po objevení Bajorské červí díry vstoupil mezi Bajorany ve známost jako Vyslanec Proroků. Účastnil se známé bitvy s Borgy u Wolf 359 a byl klíčovou osobností v Dominionské válce. Dětství Sisko se narodil v roce 2332 ve městě New Orleans na planetě Zemi. Jeho matka byla ve skutečnosti jeden z Proroků, nelineárních mimozemských bytostí, které obývají později objevenou Bajorskou červí díru. Prorok vstoupil do ženy jménem Sarah Sisko, aby zajistila narození Benjamina, který se později stal Vyslancem proroků. Prorok později tělo Sarah opustil. Ta nad ním získala opět kontrolu opustila svého manžela a syna. Joseph Sisko se později opět oženil a jeho novou ženu považoval Benjamin za svou biologickou matku. O Sarah mu otec nikdy neřekl ( ). Josephova druhá žena dala život také Benjaminově sestře Judith ( ) a také nejméně dvěma bratrům ( ). Joseph věřil, že replikované jídlo není dobré. Proto už od dětství učil Benjamina a jeho sourozence vařit. Joseph také vlastní restauraci U Siska, ve které jeho děti přes léto pracovaly ( ). Joseph také trval na tom, aby rodina večeřela pohromadě ( ). Jako teenager byl Benjamin zamilovaný do Neffie Beumont. Tři roky chodil také se Zoey Phillips. ( ) Hvězdná flotila Sisko vstoupil na Akademii Hvězdné flotily v roce 2350. Během prvních několika týdnů se každý večer pravidelně transportoval do New Orleans na rodinnou večeři. Sisko studoval na inženýra ( ). Během druhého roku studia se přihlásil na praxi na základnu 137. Později prohlásil, že to byl jeden z nejlepších zážitků v životě. ( ) Během studií na Akademii se také spřátelil s Calvinem Hudsonem ( ) and Laporinem ( ). Na stanici Pelos se také seznámil se svým budoucím mentorem Curzonem Daxem. ( ) Sisko se později stal kapitánem wrestlingového týmu ( ). Přiopilý později vyzval Vulkánce Soloka k zápasu. Vulkánci jsou ale tělesně zdatnější než lidé, a proto prohrál. S prohrou se nedokázal ani po letech smířit. ( ) na pláži Gilgo v roce 2354]] Po promoci, když čekal na své první přidělení, potkal ženu jménem Jennifer. Zamilovali se do sebe a vzali se ( ). Jejich syn Jake se narodil v roce 2355. ( ) Počátky kariéry První přidělení Sisko několik měsíců sloužil na palubě [[USS Livingston|USS Livingston]], kde se znovu setkal s Curzonem Daxem. Dax se stal Siskovým mentorem a stali se z nich velmi dobří přátelé. ( ) Později, během války s Tzenkethii Benjamin sloužil na [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]] ( ). V této době dával přednost spíše inženýrství a lodnímu designu před velením. Nicméně kapitán Leyton objevil potenciál mladého Siska, povýšil ho na nadporučíka a udělal z něj svého prvního důstojníka. ( ) Wolf 359 Sisko byl později převelen na [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratogu]], kde také sloužil jako první důstojník. Jennifer a Jake s ním bydleli na palubě lodi. Ke konci roku 2366 operovala Saratoga blízko Země a byla povolána, aby se přidala k flotile u Wolf 359. Tato flotila měla za úkol bránit sektor 001 před borgskou invazí. Bitva u Wolf 359 byla masakrem. Třicet devět z čtyřiceti povolaných lodí bylo zničeno. Borgové vážně poškodily Saratogu, které hrozila zkáza a veškerá posádka musela být ihned evakuována. Sisko našel v poničené kajutě svého syna a svou ženu. Jennifer však byla mrtvá. Sisko z její smrti obviňoval předeším Jeana-Luca Picarda, který byl Borgy asimilován, a byl přinucen vést tento útok. ( ) Zotavení v roce 2366]] Sisko byl z manželčiny smrti zdrcen. Musel vychovávat svého syna zcela sám. Později našel východisko ze své bolesti, a to na novém postu v loděnicích Utopia Planitia na Marsu ( ). Zde Sisko pracoval na prototypu [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], první federační válečné lodi, navržené zejména pro boj s Borgy. Projekt byl později zpomalen, poté úplně zastaven, protože hrozba Borgů přestala být až tak akutní a na prototypu se vyskytlo několik vad. ( ) Poté Sisko uvažoval o odchodu z Flotily. Zamýšlel pracovat na Zemi a konstruovat orbitální obytné lokality, ale nebyl stále pevně rozhodnut ( ). Když se rozhodoval co bude dál, tak ho jeho bývalý kapitán Leyton navrhl na velící pozici. Flotila s tím souhlasila. Sisko byl povýšen na komandéra a poslán na Bajor, domovský svět Proroků, kteří byli odpovědní za jeho narození. Zde byl přidělen jako velitel na starou těžební Cardassijskou stanici, která byla postavena na orbitě Bajoru za okupace. Stanice byla pod kontrolou Federace přejmenována na Deep Space 9. Kromě velení této stanice dostal Sisko také úkol připravit Bajor pro vstup do Federace. V roce 2369 dorazil na stanici DS9 a dostal instrukce od kapitána Picarda, kterého ještě stále obviňoval ze smrti své ženy. Zde kapitánovi oznámil, že má v plánu rezignovat. Nicméně do vyřízení rezignace pokračoval ve své práci a převzal velení stanice. Siskova posádka postupně přilétala na stanici a on postupně potkával své budoucí přátele, atašé Bajoranů Kiru Nerys, šéfa bezpečnosti Oda, doktora Juliana Bashira a náčelníka Milese O'Briena. Opět se také setkal se svým starým přítelem Daxem, a jeho novým hostitelem, Jadzií. Celková situace na Bajoru byla velmi nepřátelská. Ne všichni schvalovali bajorskou prozatimní vládu a Sisko zjistil, že jediná cesta ke sjednocení lidu Bajoru vede přes náboženskou vůdkyni Kai Opaku. Sisko se s ní setkal a ona mu řekla, že je Vyslancem Proroků, a že objeví Nebeský chrám - domov Proroků. Sisko se vrátil na stanici a s pomocí Dax začal studovat všechno co je známo o Nebeském chrámu. Nakonec objevili neobvyklou oblast v Denorioském pásu. Letěli tam a objevili červí díru. Dax byla Proroky poslána zpět domů na stanici, ale Sisko se s nimi setkal a pokoušel se jim vysvětlil lineární existenci. Během rozhovoru s Proroky byl Sisko přinucen smířit se se smrtí své ženy. Později se vrátil na Deep Space 9 a opustil Picardovi všechny činy, které spáchal jako Borg a vzal zpět svou rezignaci. O to, aby zůstal jako velící důstojník stanice byl požádán také samotnými Bajorany, kteří nebyli přítomností flotily zrovna nadšeni. Stal se totiž jejich náboženskou figurou, Vyslancem Proroků. ( ) Deep Space 9 Život v pohraničí Pozice stanice Deep Space 9 přímo u ústí červí díry přinášela velké množství výhod. Otevřely se dveře do doposud neprozkoumaného kvadrantu Gama, což přinášelo příležitosti k výzkumu i obchodu. DS9 se stala vyhledávaným přístavem nových příležitostí a stala se velmi známou po celém kvadrantu. Sisko přemlouval Bajorany a další obchodníky, aby zůstali na Promenádě. Měl v plánu zde vytvořit jakousi obchodní komunitu ( ). Povolil také vytvoření školy. ( ) Sisko použil všechen svůj výcvik a všechny své zkušenosti, aby našel určitou rovnováhu mezi velením, diplomacií, rodinným životem a také novou rolí Bajorské náboženské ikony. Během prvního roku na stanici se Ben setkal s první bytostí z Gama kvadrantu, která prošla červí dírou. Byl to mimozemšťan jménem Tosk v roce 2369 ( ). Dále obhajoval Dax před Klaestronskou vládou a dokázal její nevinu ( ). Také bojoval ve válce mezi Ennisiany a Nol-Ennisiany na planetě, kde zemřela Kai Opaka ( ). Musel se také smířit s tím, že se jeho syn přátelí s Ferengským chlapcem Nogem ( ). Jeho nejtěžším úkolem však nepochybně byla příprava Bajoru pro vstup do Federace a také vyrovnání se se svým novým titulem Vyslance. Ke konci roku 2369 rostlo napětí mezi Bajorskou posádkou stanice a posádkou Hvězdné flotily. Vědecká zjištění o umělém původu červí díry byla v rozporu s vírou Bajorské populace. Sisko se snažil tyto nepokoje utišit a poprvé se setkal s Vedek Winn Adami. ( ) O několik měsíců později dosáhly nepokoje na Bajoru svého vrcholu. K moci se dostala teroristická skupina zvaná Aliance globální jednoty. Byla také známa pod jednoduchým označením "Kruh" a byla tajně podporována Cardassijskou unií. Hlavním cílem této skupiny bylo přerušení všech vztahů Bajoru s Federací. Hvězdná flotila byla nucena opustit stanici, ale Sisko zůstal a snažil se dokázat spojení Kruhu s Cardassiany. To se mu nakonec podařilo a moc byla vrácena zpět Bajorské prozatimní vládě. ( ) Makisté Sisko byl později povolán, aby řešil i interní problémy samotné Federace. Podepsání smlouvy mezi Federací a Cardassií v roce 2370 způsobilo, že se několik kolonií ve Federačním prostoru ocitlo pod správou Cardassie. Mnoho kolonistů věřilo, že je Federace opustila, a že se před útlakem Cardassianů musí bránit sami. Stali se z nich tedy Makisté, teroristická skupina, která operovala především v Badlands. Siskův starý přítel Calvin Hudson se stal vůdcem Makistů. Někteří důstojníci Hvězdné flotily rezignovali, aby se k Makistům přidali. Sisko se byl velmi rozzloben kvůli jednání těchto důstojníků a Cala Hudsona považoval za zrádce. ( ) ]] Makisté pokračovali ve své soukromé válce další dva roky a od civilních obyvatel Federace dostávali stále větší podporu. Důstojník flotily Michael Eddington a žena, která začínala být Benovi blízká, Kasidy Yates, začali Makistům v jejich aktivitách pomáhat. Když na to Sisko přišel, cítil se být zrazen. Byl nucen Kasidy uvěznit, ale Eddington uprchl. Sisko cítil zradu Eddingtona velmi osobně, podobně jako zradu Cala Hudsona a byl odhodlaný jej dopadnout. ( ) Téměř po roce bezúspěšného pátrání po Eddingtonovi byl Sisko z této mise odvolán. Nicméně jeho úsilí se změnilo v posedlost a nepřestával v hledání svého bývalého důstojníka. Když později hrozil, že zničí Makistickou kolonii v Demilitarizované zóně, Eddington se mu na Solosos III sám vydal. ( ) Kontakt s Dominionem Na konci roku 2370, se Sisko poprvé setkal s Dominionem, konkrétně s Jem'Hadary. Toto setkání bylo průlomové pro celou jeho budoucí kariéru. Dominion prohlásil Gama kvadrant za své teritorium a zakázal jakámkoliv dalším lodím z Alfa kvadrantu vstoupit skrz červí díru. Jako důkaz, že to myslí vážně zničily jednotky Dominionu několik lodí Flotily a také kolonii na Novém Bajoru. Sisko se vrátil na DS9 a uvědomil si, že právě objevil mocného a nebezpečného nového nepřítele. ( ) Sisko se vrátil na Zemi, aby Flotilu informoval o situaci s Dominionem. Uvědomil si, že DS9 je v první linii a v případě invaze bude prvním terčem, neboť kdo ovládá stanici, ovládá červí díru. Sisko tedy přesvědčil velení Flotily, aby schválilo dokončení prototypu [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Sisko se na stanici vrátil s novou válečnou lodí, se kterou vstoupil do kvadrantu Gama, aby našel záhadné Zakladatele ( ). Během této mise však byla posádka Defiantu zajata Jem'Hadary a umístěna do simulace. Cílem této simulace bylo prozkoumat reakce posádky na invazi Dominionu do Alfa kvadrantu. Později bylo zjištěno, že Zakladatelé jsou ve skutečnosti Měňavci, ten samý druh, jehož příslušníkem je také Siskův šéf bezpečnosti Odo. Odo přesvědčil Zakladatele, aby propustili posádku Defiantu ( ). V roce 2371 byl Sisko konečně povýšen do hodnosti kapitána. Těsně po tomto povýšení Sisko objevil, že Zakladatelé začali infiltrovat Federaci na postech důstojníků s vysokými hodnostmi. Jeden ze Zakladatelů, který se vydával za Velvyslance letěl se Siskem na misi na hranici Tzenkethiů a poté se pokusil vyprovokovat novou válku s Tzenkethii. Sisko a jeho posádka však tomuto pokusu úspěšně zabránili. ( ) Rostoucí tlak Strach z infiltrátorů Dominionu se šířil po celém kvadrantu. Když byla Cardassijská vláda svrhnuta civilní vládou v roce 2372, Klingonská říše se obávala, že se jedná o intervenci Měňavců. Obrovská Klingonská flotila zadokovala u Deep Space 9, připravena odletět do Cardassijského prostoru. Klingonský kancléř Gowron požádal Siska o pomoc Hvězdné flotily při invazi na Cardassii Prime. Sisko byl nucen odmítnout jeho žádost o pomoc a Klingoni okamžitě vypověděli Khitomerskou smlouvu. Tím byla ukončena léta míru. Ben se rozhodl, že pomůže nové cardassijské vládě přežít klingonský útok a spojil se s dlouholetým protivníkem Gulem Dukatem. Později Klingoni provedli mohutný nálet na DS9, kterou chtěli ovládnout, avšak stanice se dokázala ubránit a federační posily byly na cestě. Klingoni tedy raději ustoupili, než aby bojovali na dvou frontách (s Cardassií i Federací). Celá tato událost však způsobila značné přeskupení sil. Federace ztratila dlouholetého spojence, Klingoni byli ve válce a Cardassia značně oslabena. Vše tedy hrálo ve prospěch Dominionu. ( ) a Sisko]] Bombový útok na Antwerpské konferenci způsobil, že se hrozba infiltrace Měňavci dostala až na Zemi. Videozáznam tohoto teroristického útoku ukázal, že jsou za něj skutečně odpovědni. Sisko byl díky svým zkušenostem se Zakladateli povýšen na Šéfa bezpečnosti Hvězdné flotily a odvolán na Zemi. Použil Oda jako testovací subjekt a vytvořil velké množství nových bezpečnostních opatření. Ovšem povýšení Siska bylo součástí plánu jeho bývalého kapitána, teď už admirála Leytona, k získání vlády nad Zemí a celou Federací. Leyton, který si byl jistý Siskovou loajalitou se však přepočítal a jeho plán ztroskotal. ( ) Měňavci infiltrovali také vysoké pozice v Klingonském impériu. V roce 2373 dostal Sisko a jeho posádka za úkol najít tohoto podvodníka. Sisko a tři členové jeho posádky tedy podstoupili chirurické změny, aby vypadali jako Klingoni a vydali se na Klingonskou základnu Ty'Gokor odhalit kancléře Gowrona (Zakladatelé totiž nechali Oda, aby uvěřil, že právě Gowron je měňavec). Později se však ukázalo, že podvodníkem je ve skutečnosti generál Martok. Mise byla úspěšná a Klingoni byli vděčni za pomoc při odhalení infiltrátora. ( ) Později Dominion nečekaně utvořil alianci s Cardassijskou unií. Měli v plánu zničit Deep Space 9, Bajor, a ochromit Klingonskou a Federální flotilu jedinnou akcí, ale Sisko jejich plán odhalil a zmařil. Tyto události přiměly klingonskou vládu, aby znovu obnovila Khitomerskou smlouvu a Sisko dovolil Klingonům stálou přítomnost na stanici. Nicméně s novou podporou Dominionu v alfa kvadrantu byla válka nevyhnutelná. ( ) Válka s Dominionem Dominionské konvoje přilétaly červí dírou s týdení pravidelností. Přivážely zbraně, vojáky a nové lodě. Bylo jasné, že nebudou sloužit pouze k obraně Cardassie. Bylo nutno jednat. Nakonec se Hvězdná flotila rozhodla výstup červí díry zaminovat. Tento čin však nezůstal bez odezvy. Obrovská letka Dominionu zanedlouho dorazila na stanici pod Siskovým velením. Druhá bitva o Deep Space 9 byla první, úvodní bitvou Dominionské války. Během posledních momentů bitvy měl Sisko projev k obyvatelům stanice a slíbil, že se vrátí. Později byla stanice předána Dominionu. Před svým odchodem stačil ještě Sisko zničit hlavní počítačové jádro. Poté společně s posádkou Hvězdné flotily opustil stanici na palubě [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. Na svém pracovním stole však zanechal svůj oblíbený baseballový míček, což bylo znamení pro Gula Dukata, který po něm stanici převzal a vedl celý útok. Znamení, že se hodlá vrátit. Poté se Sisko na palubě Defiantu připojil k obrovské Klingonsko-Federační flotile, která se vracela ze svého prvního úspěšného tažení. ( ) Benjamin velel Defiantu další tři měsíce a zúčasnil se mnoha bitev s jednotkami Jem'Hadarů a Cardassianů. Poté byl povolán zpět na Hvězdnou základnu 375, aby velel misi za nepřátelskými liniemi. Mise se týkala zničení skladovacího zařízení Ketracelu bílého. Sisko se za nepřátelské linie dostal na palubě ukradené Jem'Hadarské útočné lodi, které se zmocnil před rokem a svou misi dokončil ( ). Nicméně loď byla zničena a Sisko s posádkou byl uvězněn na planetě v prostoru Dominionu s jednotkami Jem'Hadarů všude kolem. Zraněný Vorta Keevan, který velel skupině Jem'Hadarů na planetě se tajně dohodl se Siskem na plánu zabít své vojáky, pro něž už neměl Ketracel. Plán se nakonec povedl, ale Sisko byl z Vorty znechucen ( ). Siska a jeho posádku nakonec zachránil generál Martok a Worf na palubě [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]]. ( ) Jeho mise byla splněna a byl povýšen na pobočníka Admirála Williama Rosse na Hvězdné základně 375. Byl tak nucen předat velení Defiantu Nadporučíku Dax ( ). Sisko využil svého nového postavení a vlivu ve Hvězdné flotile a vytvořil plán na znovuzískání Deep Space 9, zvaný Operace Návrat. Když se později dozvěděl, že minové pole kolem výstupu z červí díry má být brzy neutralizováno, tak požadoval, aby operace proběhla ihned ( ). Během bitvy velel jednotkám Hvězdné flotily z můstku Defiantu. Ten jako jediný pronikl liniemi Dominionu a zamířil k DS9, ovšem vyřazení minového pole nedokázal zabránit. Defiant později vlétl do červí díry, kterou už prolétaly první posily Dominionu. Siska však navštívili Proroci, které nakonec přesvědčil, aby kvůli Bajoru posily zničili. Sisko se později vrátil na stanci a opět převzal její velení. ( ) Těsně po své pořážce během Operace Návrat propadl Gul Dukat šílenství a byl zajat. Byl nucen postavit se tváří tvář svým zločinům před soudem. Kapitán Sisko jej k tomuto soudu doprovázel a měl vypovídat jako svědek, ale jejich transport, loď [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]] byla zničena Cardassijskými jednotkami. Sisko a Dukat uprchli v raketoplánu a ztroskotali na planetě. Tady se Dukatovo šílenství prohloubilo a pokusil se Siska zabít. Později uprchl, když Defiant zachránil Siska a slíbil, že zabije každého Bajorana. ( ) ský senátor Vreenak]] Krátce po těchto událostech najal Sisko Garaka, aby vytvořil falešný záznam schůze představitelů Dominionu a zatáhl tak Romulanské hvězdné impérium do války. Tento plán byl sice schválen velitelstvím Hvězdné flotily, ale Ben nejdříve bojoval se svým svědomím, protože jeho plán byl jeden velký podvod. Nakonec si však uvědomil, že jiné východisko není. S pomocí několika Garakových zdrojů vytvořil falešný záznam, na kterém se Dominion a Cardassiané domlouvají na vpádu do Romulanského prostoru. Později tajně pozval senátora Vreenaka na DS9 na ukázal mu svůj důkaz. Nicméně, Vreenak později odhalil, že se jedná o podvod a plánoval o tom informoval celý kvadrant, což by značně poškodilo pověst Federace. O několik dní později však dostal Sisko zprávu, že Vreenakův raketoplán byl zničen. Sisko šel okamžitě za Garakem, protože bylo jasné, že raketoplán sabotoval on. Bývalý člen Obsidiánského řádu však poukázal na to, že tento čin byl jedinou cestou jak učinit Domininion odpovědným nejen ze spřádání tajných plánů proti Impériu, ale také ze smrti senátora. Romulané nakonec vstoupili do války na straně Federace a Klingonů a zničili několik Cardassijských základen podél Neutrální zóny, nicméně Sisko byl rozzloben, že kvůli tomu musel Vreenak zemřít. Vše co se stalo později nahrál do svého osobního deníku a záznam ihned smazal. ( ) Sisko byl později vybrán, aby velel prvním ofenzivním jednotkám, které vstoupily do prostoru Dominionu na koci roku 2374. První bitva u Chin'toky byla úspěšnou akcí, ale Sisko opustil Bajorský prostor, před čímž jej Proroci varovali. Dukat toho využil a zavřel Bajorskou červí díru. Tím oddělil Bajor od Proroků. Zabil také Jadzii Dax. Sisko se cítil být zodpovědný za tyto události, a rozhodl se, že na čas odjede ze stanice, aby mohl v klidu najít cestu jak červí díru obnovit. Ben a Jake se tedy vrátili do New Orleans, a nebylo jisté kdy se vrátí, jestli se vůbec vrátí. ( ) Po třech měsících na Zemi měl Sisko vizi ženské tváře v písku na planetě Tyree. Její obličej po paměti rekonstruoval na PADD. Jake ženu poznal. Uvědomil si, že ji už jednou viděl na staré dědečkově fotce. Joseph ji později identifikoval jako Sarah Sisko, Benovu pravou matku. Tehdy Joseph konečně řekl Benovi o jeho pravé matce a vybídl ho, aby se ihned vydal na Tyree, a aby zjistil co jeho vize znamená. Ben svého otce poslechl a vydal se na cestu společně s ním, Jakem a Ezri Dax, novou Daxovou hostitelkou ( ). Na Tyree Ben nalezl Orb vyslance, s jehož pomocí obnovil červí díru. Poprvé také mluvil s Prorokem, který vstoupil do jeho biologické matky a dozvěděl se o své pravé identitě. Po opětovném otevření červí díry se Sisko vrátil zpět na stanici a válečná situace vypadala pro Federaci velmi dobře. ( ) Později toho roku velel Sisko Defiantu v druhé bitvě u Chin'toky. Loď však byla zničena novými spojenci Dominionu - Breenskou konfederací ( ). Sisko dostal velení nové lodi [[USS São Paulo|USS São Paulo]], která byla ihned přejmenována na USS Defiant ( ). Později spoluvedl finální vpád do prostoru Dominionu. Bitva o Cardassii byla úspěšná, a to také díky pomoci Cardassijské rebelie. Po tomto úspěchu se Sisko, Admiral Ross, a kancléř Martok setkali mezi ruinami Cardassie, aby svůj triumf oslavili. Při pohledu na trosky kdysi krásného Cardassijského hlavního města, však Ben ztratil chuť slavit a vrátil se zpět na stanici, aby dal sbohem své posádce před jejich převelením. ( ) Vyslanec Počáteční pochyby Když se Sisko poprvé setkal s Kai Opakou v roce 2369, tak ho velmi překvapilo, když mu řekla, že je očekávaným Vyslancem Proroků. K jejímu tvrzení se nejdříve stavěl skepticky a tvrdil, že to musí být nějaký omyl, a to zejména proto, že je důstojníkem Flotily. Žádná náboženská role v jakékoliv kultuře se totiž nesmí střetávat s povinnostmi důstojníka a také principy Hvězdné flotily. Nicméně když později objevil Bajorskou červí díru a učinil první kontakt s nelineárními bytostmi, které Bajorané znají jako Proroky, jeho skepticismus postupně opadával. Stále odmítal přijmout svou roli, ale uvědomil si, že schopnost Proroků žít mimo čas jim dává určitou moc a schopnost s nadhledem komunikovat s Bajorským lidem. Při prvním setkání naučil Sisko Proroky co je to lineární existence a stal se pro ně velmi důležitým ( ). Bajorané později začali pravidelně slavit příchod Vyslance během festivalu Ha'mara. ( ) Později toho roku se Sisko poprvé setkal s Vedek Winn Adami, a to během ideologické rozepře mezi Federací a Bajorem, která se odehrála na stanici. Vedek jako ultra konzervativní Bajorský duchovní si nebyla jistá, zda má věřit, že Sisko je skutečným Vyslancem Proroků. ( ) V roce 2371 byl Sisko konfrontován Vedekem Yarkou, který mu řekl že nedávno objevil proroctví, ve kterém je Vyslanec zapojený do zničení Nebeského chrámu. Po zhodnocení Trakorova třetího proroctví se Sisko rozhodl ignorovat Vedekova varování. Pokračoval v práci na komunikační přenosové dráze, která měla vést skrz červí díru do Gama kvadrantu. Nicméně, major Kira Nerys později pozvolna zjistila, že Yarka měl pravdu. V proroctví se hovořilo o třech Cardassijských vědcích a také o kometě, která byla objevena v blízkosti červí díry. Kometa se pohybovala na přímé dráze k červí díře a způsobila by její zhroucení díky látce zvané silithium. Sisko kometu zastavil a později objevil, že komunikace s Alfa kvadrantem by byla možná právě jen díky Silithiu, které by červí díru zničilo. Po této události se Sisko začal více zajímat o další Bajorská proroctví, ale byl stále skeptický ohledně své role Vyslance. ( ) Cesta osudu Sisko pokračoval v cestě po úzké čáře mezi uznáváním Bajorské víry a odmítáním jejich nadšení pro věc. V roce 2372 se z červí díry vynořila prastará Bajorská světelná loď, která převážela známého básníka Akorem Laana. Akorem objevil červí díru už před staletími a od té doby byl uvnitř. To byla šance pro Siska, aby se konečně zbavil své role. Šel za básníkem a snažil se ho přesvědčit, aby se stal Vyslancem místo něj. Nicméně Akorem začal vést Bajor cestou, která byla neslučitelná s připojením planety k Federaci. Sisko se tedy rozhodl, že bude bojovat, aby svůj dříve nechtěný titul získal zpět. Začal studovat starodávné texty a realizovat mnoho proroctví. Dva muži později cestovali zpět do červí díry a setkali se s Proroky, kteří potvrdili Siskovu roli Vyslance. Vrátili Akorema zpět do jeho doby změnou časové linie, ale takovým způsobem, že lidem zůstaly na tuto událost vzpomínky. Po této události se Ben konečně začal pomalu smiřovat se svou rolí Vyslance. ( ) V polovině roku 2373, Sisko zažil několik po sobě jdoucích Pagh'tem'far, při kterých se mu zjevila poloha ztraceného města B'hala. Tyto vize mu také ukázaly, že vstup Bajoru do Federace by znamenal jeho neodvratnou zkázu. Na základě těchto vidění doporučil Bajoru do Federace nevstupovat; v té době se totiž na palubě DS9 konala vstupní ceremonie. Tento čin však velimi rozlobil Velení Hvězdné flotily. Siskovi vize mezitím stále pokračovaly. Když však začaly ohrožovat jeho život, byl přinucen k operaci, která je měla jednou provždy zastavit. ( ) Když Sisko vstopil do červí díry, aby zde čelil obrovské flotile Dominionu krátce po operaci Návrat, tak k němu Prorokové opět promluvili. Nechtěli připustit Siskovu jistou smrt, tak zničili flotilu Dominionu. Později označily Siskův život za "hru" a nařídili mu pokání. ( ) Siskova morálka začala pozvolna upadat. Po několika měsících dokonce začal přemýšlet o rezignaci na svůj post. Proroci ovšem věděli, že toho pro Bajor musí ještě hodně udělat, a proto mu seslali další sérii vizí pagh'tem'far, ve kterých mu odhalili život Bennyho Russella, spisovatele černé pleti, který žil na Zemi ve 20. století. Těžké životní zkoušky, které musel Russell vydržet přiměly Siska, aby přehodnotil své problémy. Nakonec se rozhodl zůstat na stanici. ( ) Později toho roku měl Sisko vizi, v níž mu Proroci oznámili, že nadešel čas Účtování, tedy bitvy mezi Proroky a Přízraky. Do těla jeho syna vstoupil Kosst Amojan a do těla Majora Kiry vstoupil Prorok. Výsledek této bitvy byl nerozhodný díky zásahu Kai Winn. ( ) Když Dukat osvobodil Přízraky pomocí Orbu rozjímání v roce 2374, měl Sisko řadu vizí, v nichž se mu zjevovala jeho skutečná matka. Odcestoval na planetu Tyree a objevil Orb vyslance, který znovu otevřel červí díru a všechny ostatní Orby. ( ) Po úspěšném vítězství v rozhodující bitvě o Cardassii, byl Sisko veden do Bajorských Ohňových jeskyní, kde svedl poslední souboj s Přízraky, které se vtělily do Dukata. Sisko zničil ďábelskou knihu Kosst Amonjan a navždy uvěznil Dukata v Ohňových jeskyních společně s Přízraky. Samotný Sisko byl přemístěn do Nebeského chrámu, kde jeho práce teprve začala. ( ) Osobní život Záliby Sisko má velmi rád vaření, a to především díky jeho otci (renomovanému šéfkuchaři) ( ). Sisko dále hraje na piano a má také velký talent pro zpěv ( ). Hraje Jokarianské šachy a poker, ovšem blufování mu moc nejde. Podle Noga a Hectora Ilaria, je Saurianská brandy Siskův oblíbený drink. ( ) Sisko je velkým fanouškem baseballu a rád si pouští své vlastní holoprogramy této hry. Má také skutečný baseballový míček, který se stal jeho talismanem a na jeho stole má své vlastní vyhrazené místo ( ). Na Akademii byl Sisko členem wrestlingového týmu. ( ) Nejambicióznějším Siskovým rekreačním počinem byla bezesporu konstrukce repliky Bajorské světelné lodě. Sisko vystavěl tuto loď doslova od píky a při konstrukci používal výhradně materiály, které byly starověkkým Bajoranům známy, kromě umělé gravitace. Tato loď se velmi osvědčila, zejména když pomohla dokázat, že Bajorané byly schopni létat vesmírem celá století před Cardassiany. ( ) Mezi další Siskovy zájmy patří historie. Vlastní sbírku modelů starých plavidel Hvězdné flotily a starobylého Afrického umění ( ). Má velké znalosti především o 21. století, což přišlo vhod, když se dostal do San Francisca roku 2024 ( ). Jedním z jeho hrdinů je také kapitán James T. Kirk, se kterým se Sisko osobně setkal během své další cesty časem do roku 2268; tehdy Kirkovi řekl, že mu bylo ctí s ním sloužit. ( ) Romantické vztahy Krátce po dokončení Akademie v roce 2354 se Ben setkal se svou budoucí manželkou Jennifer na pláži Gilgo na Zemi. Sisko nesl limonády přes rozžhavený písek a aby ulevil svým bosým chodidlům, skočil Jennifer na deku. Jakmile se Jennifer dozvěděla, že je Sisko mladý praporčík, okamžitě jeho nabídku schůzky odmítla, protože ji matka varovala před randěním s mladými praporčíky. Naštěstí Jennifer později polevila a její matka si Siska nakonec taky zamilovala. Rok po jejich svatbě se narodil syn Jake. Jennifer a Jake se Siskem bydleli na lodi USS Saratoga, kde sloužil. Loď byla později zničena při bitvě s Borgy a Jennifer zahynula. ( ) První milostný románek, který Sisko prožil po smrti Jennifer byl s tajemnou Fennou. Sisko ji potkal v roce 2370 na Promenádě a byl z ní unešen. Naneštěstí později zjistil, že osoba jménem Fenna je pouhou mentální projekcí telepatické ženy jménem Nidell, která byla vdaná za profesora Gideona Seyetika. ( ) Na dvou svých cestách do zrcadlového vesmíru, se Sisko setkal se zrcadlovou Jennifer, alternativní verzí jeho manželky. V tomto vesmíru měl také poměr s alternativní verzí Jadzie. ( ) Kasidy Yates byla Siskovi představena v roce 2371 jeho synem. Když ti dva zjistili, že mají společné zájmy, zejména pak baseball, začali se spolu scházet ( ). Yates později začala s pašováním zásob pro Makisty, a Sisko ji byl přinucen uvěznit ( ). Poté co si Yates svůj trest odpykala, vrátila se na Deep Space 9, kde navázala na milostnýá vztah se Siskem. ( ) Kasidy a Ben se zasnoubili v roce 2375 ( ). Proroci však Siska varovali, že jemu a Kasidy není předurčeno putovat po stejné cestě. Díky tomu Sisko zrušil plánovanou svatbu, nicméně později polevil. Tento pár byl oddán při malé ceremonii vedené admirálem Rossem ( ). Krátce po svatbě Kasidy otěhotněla ( ). Poté co byl Sisko povolán za Proroky do Nebeského chrámu se Kasidy zjevil ve vizi, ve které jí sdělil, že ji miluje a že se jednoho dne vrátí. ( ) Jake Siskův syn Jake se narodil v roce 2355 jeho první manželce Jennifer. Sisko si pamatoval, jak se o Jaka staral, když byl chlapec ještě nemluvně. Rád se k těmto vzpomínkám vracel ( ). Časem Jake vyrostl v teenagera. Benjamin se mu snažil předat svou zálibu v baseballu. Se synem často navštěvoval holopalubu, kde si přehrávali slavné zápasy, nebo hráli společně. ( ) Na stanici Deep Space 9 se Jake spřátelil s ferengským chlapcem Nogem. Toto přátelství Siskovi nejdříve vadilo, protože se zdálo, že Nog vždycky dostane jeho syna do nějakého maléru. Nicméně jakmile začal Jake Noga učit číst, Sisko začal vidět jejich přátelsví prospěšným a dovolil jim v něm pokračovat ( ). V roce 2370 se Jake svěřil otci, že si nepřeje jít v jeho stopách a nechce nastoupit na Akademii Hvězdné flotily. Sisko to vzal dobře a dal synovi požehnání ( ). Siska v roce 2370 znepokojila Jakova první přítelkyně jménem Mardah, která pracovala jako Dabo dívka ( ). Když se Sisko s dívkou později konečně setkal, jeho starosti opadly. Mardah byla velmi milá dívka, která pomohla Siskovi odhalit synovy stránky, o kterých neměl ani tušení. ( ) Jake se později začal soustředit na svou budoucí kariéru spisovatele a Sisko cítil, že se mu syn vzdaluje. Občas tedy syna vyzval, aby ho doprovodil na nějaký výlet, například do Gama kvadrantu, na testovací let Siskovy Bajorské světelné lodě nebo na výlet k červí díře při subprostorové inverzi ( ). Ale Sisko se později od svého syna dokázal odpoutat a dovolil mu dospět. V roce 2373 se Jake přestěhoval do společné kajuty s Nogem, který se mezitím stal kadetem Hvězdné flotily. ( ) V roce 2372, během nebody na palubě Defiantu, byl Sisko chycen v subprostoru na celých třicet let. Během této doby se stal Jake posedlým hledáním způsobu jak odtamtud otce dostat a nakonec také objetoval svůj život, aby otce dostal zpět do momentu, kdy se nehoda stala ( ). Později toho roku byl Jake pomalu zabíjen Onayou. Sisko objevil její pravou povahu a syna zachránil. ( ) Když se Dominion dočasně zmocnil stanice DS9 v roce 2374, tak se Jake rozhodl, že na stanici zůstane. Sisko byl zlostí bez sebe a byl v pokušení se pro syna vrátit, i když by tím ohrozil život posádky Defiantu. Nakonec se však rozhodl že to neučiní. Jake byl v té době již dospělý mladý muž, schopný svých vlastních, i když nebezpečných rozhodnutí ( ). To, že tam syna nechal musel ovšem později vysvětlit svému rozzlobenému otci, kterému se to vůbec nelíbilo. ( ) Po Siskově zmizení byl Jake velmi zdrcený ztrátou otce. Útěchu mu poskytly Kasidy Yates a plukovník Kira Nerys, které byly přesvědčeny, že se Sisko jednoho dne vrátí. ( ) Přátelství Přátelé z Akademie Sisko chodil na Akademii s Benzitou jménem Laporin a Quentinem Swoffordem. Oba tito přátelé se později stali kapitány hvězdných lodí. ( ) ]] Siskovým nejbližším přítelem během jeho ranné kariéry byl Calvin Hudson. Sisko a Hudson chodili společně na Akademii a i po jejím ukončení zůstali přáteli. Občas jezdili se svými rodinami na společnou dovolenou. Jednou se zúčastnili také Mazurkového festivalu v Novém Berlíně a jezdili také kempovat, například na Itamish III. Tento výlet později ohodnotili jako jejich nejlepší prázdniny ( ). Když Hudson odešel z Hvězdné flotily a přidal se k Makistům, tak Sisko cítil, že ho Hudson zradil. V roce 2370 mu umožnil utéct z vazby Hvězdné flotily, ale skončilo tím jejich dvacetileté přátelství ( ). Poté, co se Cardassijská unie v roce 2373 připojila k Dominionu, byli Makisté rychle zničeni a většina jejich členů byla zabita, včetně Cala Hudsona. ( ) Dax Během mladších let byl Benjaminovi mentorem Trillský velvyslanec Curzon Dax. Po setkání na stanici Pelios v 50. letech 24. století si byli Dax a Sisko velimi blízcí po dalších 20 let. Během obhajování Daxe při podezření z vraždy v roce 2369, Sisko popsal Trillův vliv na jeho osobu: "Učil mě vážit si života ve směrech, o jakých jsem dříve vůbec nepřemýšlel. Učil mě o umění, vědě a diplomacii. Veškerý smysl pro čest, který dnes mám, živil právě on." ( ) Dax navštívil Siskovu oslavu rozlučky se svobodou v roce 2354, a často také společně navštěvovali Risu ( ). Když Curzon v roce 2367 zemřel, jeho Symbiont byl předán ženě jménem Jadzia. Navzdory novému zjevu Daxe a věku jeho hostitele, jej Sisko stále oslovoval přezdívkou "starouš" ( ). Ačkoliv bylo pro Siska z počátku obtížné zvyknout si na nový zjev Daxe, z Jadzie a jeho se stali velmi rychle přátelé. ( ) Sisko začal brzy Jadzii považovat za jednu z nejbližších přátel. Při nejméně dvou nezávislých příležitostech, kdy čelila možné smrti, udělal Sisko všechno pro to, aby ji zachránil ( ). Když Jadzia odvolala svou svatbu s Worfem v roce 2374, byl to Sisko, kdo jí řekl, že to byl velmi nerozumný čin a nakonec ji přesvědčil, aby pokračovala ve svatebních přípravách. ( ) Jadzia byla zabita Gulem Dukatem později toho roku a Sisko byl přinucen říct jí sbohem. Těsně před jejím pohřbem jí Sisko řekl, že ji nejvíce potřebuje právě teď , když odešla a její odchod nesl velmi bolestně. ( ) Nicméně symbiont Dax přežil a byl připojen k jiné Trillské ženě jménem Ezri Tigan. Nová Ezri Dax odcestovala za Siskem na Zemi a pomohla mu objevit Orb Vyslance ( ). Dax se později rozhodla k návratu na Deep Space 9 a pokračovala v přátelství se Siskem i v třetím životě. ( ) Posádka Deep Space 9 Sisko si byl velmi blízký s vyššími důstojníky své posádky na Deep Space 9. Kromě Daxe si vytvořil blízké vztahy i s Kirou Nerys, Milesem O'Brienenem, Worfem, Odem a Julianem Bashirem. Často své důstojníky zval na vlastnoručně uvařené obědy či večeře ( ). Nicméně často musel vytyčit jasné hranice mezi pojmem přítel a velící důstojník. Vždy, když člen jeho vyšších důstojníků porušil pravidla, byl Sisko přinucen jej potrestat bez ohledu na jejich přátelství. Navzdory počáteční nevraživosti k Nogovi a neschválení přátelství s jeho synem, si Sisko tohoto mladého Ferenga později oblíbil. Nog požádal Bena, aby mu pomohl s přijetím na Akademii Hvězdné flotily. Sisko se k tomu stavěl nejprvě zamítavě, ale později objevil Nogovu ryzí touhu stát se kadetem a souhlasil ( ). Když se Nog vrátil na DS9 k praktickému studiu, tak Sisko povzbuzoval jeho přátelství s Jakem. Doufal, že Nogova nová disciplína Hvězdné flotily bude mít dobrý vliv na jeho syna ( ). Nog později sloužil se Siskem na USS Defiant (NX-74205), a Sisko jej začal považovat za plného člena své posádky. ( ) Sisko vybral své starší důstojníky do svého baseballového týmu v roce 2375. Chtěl vyhrát ve hře s Vulkánci na holopalubě. Siskův tým pojmenovaný Niners s Vulkánským týmem pojmenovaným Logicians nakonec prohrál, niméně i tuto prohru posádka společně bouřlivě oslavila ( ). Sisko se rozloučil se svou posádkou krátce po Dominionské válce ve Vicově sálu na holopalubě. ( ) Chronologie *2332: Narozen v New Orleans, Země *2333: Matka, Sarah Sisko ochází od jeho otce *2350: Vstupuje do Akademie Hvězdné flotily *2351: Tráví studentský rok na Hvězdné základně 137 *2354: Absolvuje Akademii Hvězdné flotily; svatba s Jennifer Sisko, první přidělení v kolonii Nový Berlín *2355: Narodil se mu syn, Jake Sisko *Pozdní 50. léta: Slouží na palubě USS Livingston; povýšení na poručíka *Ranná 60. léta: Slouží na USS Okinawa; povýšení na nadporučíka *Vrcholná 60. léta: Slouží na USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) *2366: Bitva u Wolf 359; žena umírá; je převelen na Loděnice Utopia Planitia; pracuje na návrhu lodi třídy Defiant *2369: Povýšení na komandéra; získání velení na Deep Space 9; objevuje Bajorskou červí díru, stává se Vyslancem Proroků *2371: Potkává Kasidy Yates; povýšení na kapitána; velení na lodi USS Defiant (NX-74205) *2373: Začátek Války s Dominionem *2374: Příjemce Medaile chrabrosti Christophera Pika *2375: Objevuje pravdu o své matce; svatba s Kasidy Yates; Válka s Dominionem končí; přidává se k Prorokům v Nebeském chrámu *2376: Narození druhého dítěte (pravděpodobně) Dodatky Informace z pozadí * Když agent Averyho Brookse herci poprvé volal, aby mu řekl, že je volná role v novém Star Trek seriálu, Brooks se mu vysmál, protože mimoděk cítil, že mu byla nabídnuta role vyžadující velmi komplikované a obtížné masky, což ho velmi odrazovalo a nebyl ochoten to podstupovat před každým natáčením. I když později zjistil, že se jedná o roli člověka (tedy roli nevyžadující žádné obličejové úpravy), stále to Brookse nepřesvědčilo a při studování této role prohlásil: "Tohle nikdy nebude fungovat." Na jeho pozdější cestě na kamerovou zkoušku se mu porouchalo auto. Ihned zavolal producentům a nonšalantně jim řekl, že to nestihne. Byl velice překvapen, když producenti jeho zkoušku přesunuli na jindy. Byla to kvalita scénáře k epizodě "Emissary", která Brookse nakonec přesvědčila a roli vzal. * V roce 1992, krátce po začátku natáčení úvodní epizody "Emissary", řekl Avery Brooks o Siskovi: "Je velmi, velmi lidský. Ukazuje své pocity, nosí své pocity. Je to pohotový myslitel, ale vše promyslí do hloubky. Zůstal na syna sám, tudíž si dělá velké starosti s jeho výchovou. Co se tohoto týče, je to samozřejmě vdovec, což je součástí jeho života, zvláště vždycky když pohlédne na svého syna, vidí tuto část svého života. Samozřejmě když vidíme jeho ženu, musíme předpokládat, že ji miloval velmi hluboce. Jsou tu rozhodně také jisté konflikty, lidské konflikty, což z hraní této role dělá obrovský zážitek, protože můžete hrát všechno." * V roce 1999, krátce po dotočení epizody "What You Leave Behind", řekl Ira Steven Behr: "Siskův životní kruh se uzavřel. Přišel na stanici, bylo to umístění, které nechtěl, nebyl rád, že tu musí být a později se z něj stal muž, který začal mluvit o žití na Bajoru do konce jeho života. Takže si myslím, že to byl pro Siska ozdravný proces. Myslím si, že je to skvělý vůdce a rodinně založený muž. Přišel do seriálu jako zraněný muž, který právě ztratil ženu a nakonec se z něj stala náboženská ikona." * Jedním z plánů pro velký šesti-epizodní celek na začátku 6. sezóny seriálu bylo povýšení Siska na admirála, i když jen dočasně. Toto rozhodnutí bylo později vetováno Irou Stevenem Behrem, který "cítil, že to tuto vedoucí postavu vyhodí ze ''Star Trek pantheonu''". Externí odkazy * Benjamin Sisko ca:Benjamin Sisko de:Benjamin Lafayette Sisko en:Benjamin Sisko es:Benjamin Sisko fr:Benjamin Sisko it:Benjamin Sisko ja:ベンジャミン・シスコ nl:Benjamin Sisko pl:Benjamin Sisko ru:Бенджамин Сиско sv:Benjamin Sisko Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin